Ollie
Ollie, also known as TPOSG, is one of the developers of the game Island Paradise. His appearance on your island may be random or triggered by an easter egg. Players who have never seen him may refer to him as the "Surfer Dude". TPOSG stands for The Phantom Olive Shirt Guy. Ollie wears an olive green shirt, thus the reason why he is the Phantom Olive Shirt Guy. Who's Ollie? Oliver, often referred to simply as Ollie, is one of the developers of the game. He may be rather well-known by some gamers since he worked for Adam and Donna Powell (the two founders of Meteor Games) when they worked on Neopets. On Neopets, he was also a sort of celebrity since he frequently appeared in games if you clicked on the right spot. On VPN, Ollie was also an easter egg. Ollie left Neopets to continue working for Adam and Donna Powell. He is the only known developer on the Meteor Games Team to have two Facebook accounts that are both registered as developers. They are "Meteor Ollie" and "Oliver Brodhage". Where is he to be found? The two ways of summoning Ollie is to type "tposg" after clicking inside the game window or to click the lower left hand corner of the game window, just above the neighbor bar. Players can hear a twang when he appears. Ollie can also be found in the last page of the old tutorial that players see when they first play the game. He does not appear in the new tutorial. Clothes Changes Ollie seems to enjoy keeping up with fashion. For instance, for Advent Calendar 2009, he changed his normal sunglasses for an elf hat, and caused players who had never seen him to mistake him for an elf. For New Year Celebration 2009/2010, he wore a party hat, complete with fireworks going off behind him. With the release of Egyptian themed items such as the Hieroglyphic Stone, Golden Urn and many other decorations, he wore the mummy head wrap and caused players to mistake him for a giant mummy. Trivia *On Neopets, Ollie was still TPOSG, but it stood for The Phantom Orange Shirt Guy. Most of the easter eggs then were clicking eyes. But when he joined Meteor Games he change it to The Phantom Olive Shirt Guy. In this interview (Jellyneo.net) he explains why he changed. *Ollie was a member of the band Red Hot Roxy before it's break-up Gallery of Pictures click here.jpg|Where to click to make Ollie appear. Ollie_-_advent_2009.png|Ollie during Advent Calendar 2009. Ollie_Tutorial.png|Ollie as he appears in the old tutorial next to Donna. (He does not appear in the new one.) Ollie_with_Antlers.png|Ollie during Advent Calendar 2009. OllieNewyear.png|Ollie's new look for the New Year Celebration 2009/2010. Ollie_top_hat.jpg|Ollie's new top hat. Ollie_with_Plunderpants.png|Ollie wearing plunderpants. Chicken_ollie.jpg|Ollie with a chick on his head. Ollie1.png|Ollie wearing a chicken hat ollie mummy.PNG|Ollie as a mummy. Ollie with uncle sam hat.png|Ollie with the "Uncle Sam" hat on. Ollie cowboy.PNG|Cowboy Ollie Ollie birthday.PNG|Spiffy birthday hat Ollie. Ollie dive.png|Ollie wants to go deep sea diving. Ollie pirate.png|Arrr! Ollie be a pirate! Ollie leaf hat.png|Ollie with a leaf hat on. Ollie halloween 2010.png|Ollie is ready for Halloween 2010! Ollie bee.PNG|Ollie being a bee. Ollie Siamese.png|Ollie is very pleased with his new Siamese. Ollie Gorilla.png|Ollie has a Gorilla! St patty ollie.png|Ollie is a feeling a bit Irish. Ollie Puffin.PNG|Ollie and his Puffin. Ollie Bunny.png|Ollie is all ready for Easter 2011! Ollie cinco de mayo.png|Ollie is ready for Cinco de Mayo! Ole! Ollie crown.png|Ollie has a MC crown! Ollie hot dog.png|Ollie has a Hot Dog... Oktoberfest.jpg|Oktoberfest Ollie Ollies HL-game.jpg|Ollies Halloween Game Ollie chicks.png|Ollie is popular with the chicks! See also *Echo - the Community Manager *Meteor Games - the company that made Island Paradise Category:Community Category:Super Dudes Category:Random Events